Spirit of Christmas
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: Brad x Schu. It's Christmas time and Schuldig's excited that the holidays are here. However, his fellow Schwarz members are anything but happy, namely Brad. Can Schu help bring the spirit of Christmas back to them all? Yaoi. R & R
1. Default Chapter

Spirit of Christmas (Part I)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. It never will be. (Sad, isn't it?)  
  
Summary: A three part Christmas fic. Schuldig is getting ready for the holidays but none of his three teammates are thrilled that Christmas is coming, least of all Brad. Can Schuldig bring the spirit of Christmas back in all of them?   
  
Pairings: Schuldig x Crawford  
  
(Well, I decided to go off tangent here. I wrote two Ran x Ken stories so I figured let's try writing about my second favorite pairing, Brad and Schuldig! And let's write about Christmas since tomorrow is Christmas! Okay, some OOC-ness but nothing to drive you nuts. And in case anyone is wonder, no. This *isn't* the story with necrophilia in it. This is more happy. Well, I'm talking too much. Onto the fic!)  
  
This fic is for all my constant readers and the ones who put me on their favorites: CherubKatan, Keeshe Kaldaka, fei, kami-chan, Midori Natari Himura, Ryia Jen Rowen, Fuyukaze-Yuki, Ayako, Muchacha, Neptican, lise, and many more that I'm forgetting at the moment. I'm so sorry but it's on this chapter that I've forgotten you, not in the heart.  
  
***  
  
Schuldig smiled as he pressed the red bow on top of the green box. He examined every corner of that box to make sure the contents couldn't be seen under the wrapping paper. Everything looked all right to him. The blood -red bow added a nice touch. Farfarello was going to like his gift. Even if the Irishman had something against God and Christmas, this present was going to make him happy.   
  
*/He better be happy. I spent a lot of money getting this. /* Schuldig thought as he took the box into the next room where the Christmas tree was. Humming an old German holiday tune, he felt all giddy inside as if he was a child again. Christmas had always been his favorite holiday. Even now, when he was twenty-two and a member of the Schwarz, he found himself getting into the Christmas mood. He liked decorating the house and receiving presents. This year was no exception. He couldn't wait to see what everyone else got him, namely Brad.  
  
Brad Crawford...the name alone turned Schuldig's stomach into mush. Oh sure, Brad looked boring in his cream-colored Armani suit. He looked mean underneath that smirk he gave his enemies. But Schuldig knew that the suit and the smirk served no purpose other than to cover up the real Brad Crawford. Everything about Brad was irresistible: the way his black hair fell into his eyes, the way he took out his opponents, the way he did his job. Too bad Schuldig couldn't tell him that. The German was usually pretty confident in himself but when it came to telling Brad his feelings, he froze as quickly as water and became an icicle. The words had never come out and Schuldig had grown tired of hiding. He was ready to tell his American crush the truth.   
  
He walked into the room to find Nagi redecorating the tree. One by one, the telekinetic was putting up ornaments by floating them up to the right branches. Farfarello had seen the tree earlier and went ballistic. Well, he was already crazy, but a Christmas tree in the room made his blood boil. He started hacking away and ripping off the ornaments until Brad had Schuldig pull the Irishman away and lock him in his private room. Farfarello didn't spare the tree though. The branches were broken, a few ornaments were cracked, and the garland had come undone. The angel that sat on top was now shattered. Brad suggested they get another tree, some more ornaments, and a star instead of an angel to put on top of the tree. Well, they had done that and Nagi was given the terrible job of putting everything back together again.  
  
Personally, Schuldig couldn't see why re-decorating a tree seemed like such a hassle. He was quite surprised to see that *he* was the only one who hated watching Farfarello destroy the tree. Nagi had a look on his face that read "Good riddance, stupid Christmas tree". Brad only got another tree because Schuldig got on his knees and begged him. Farfarello was all too happy to destroy everything. Right now, Nagi had a scowl on his face as he went about putting everything back in place.  
  
*/Well, it's not like he has to lift a finger./* Schuldig thought with a snort, watching Nagi telekinetically wrap the lights around the tree. He cleared his throat in order to get the younger boy's attention. Nagi put up a candy cane before turning around and facing Schuldig.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, upset that his work had to be interrupted. Brad wanted the tree back up before evening and Nagi was hoping not get pulled away from this task.   
  
Schuldig held up the green box. "Can I go ahead and put Farf's present under the tree?"  
  
Nagi looked puzzled. "You bought him a present?"  
  
"Um...yeah." Schuldig looked over the green box, making sure the present inside wouldn't make a lot of noise. It didn't. "You know that old saying? It's the season for giving?"  
  
"No, I don't." Nagi replied coldly, floating a Kermit the Frog ornament towards a lower branch. "And of all people, why are you giving *Farfarello* a gift? You know how much he despises Christmas!"  
  
"True but I won't feel right giving presents to you guys and not giving one to Farf!" Schuldig exclaimed, putting the green box under the tree.   
  
"Me? You got a gift for me? And Crawford?" Nagi stopped decorating right then and there.   
  
"Yeah. I haven't finished wrapping your gift yet though. You'll like it." Schuldig's smile faded when he saw how disappointed the telekinetic looked. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Nagi sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want your present."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want your present. I don't think Farfarello or Crawford will want them either. You're very thoughtful but the gifts won't make any of us feel better, Schuldig. At least, I won't feel better." Nagi paused to tie a bow on the Christmas tree. Schuldig couldn't help but be confused. He decided to peek inside Nagi's mind to see where those words had come from.  
  
*/I never got a gift in the past. I never got a gift for anything. Everyone said I didn't deserve them/* Nagi thought as he sprinkled fake snow over the branches.   
  
*/And you believed them?/* Schuldig responded telepathically. Nagi whipped around and shot him a glare. He could only shrug. */Don't look at me that way. You're not telling me much so I had to pry into your mind a little.../*  
  
*/Get the hell out of my head!/* Nagi snapped back, throwing some fake snow at the telepath. */I don't like Christmas for my own reasons, all right? And if you're smart, you'll keep your Christmas mood away from Crawford and Farfarello./*  
  
"What's going on in here?" A new voice popped up. Schuldig and Nagi both turned to find Brad standing between the doorway, one hand pressed against the doorframe and another against his hip. Schuldig had to keep himself from drooling all over the floor. Brad looked so sexy!  
  
Nagi shook his head and turned back to decorating the tree. "Nothing, Crawford. Nothing at all."  
  
"What do you mean it's nothing?" Schuldig demanded. "Something's bothering you!"  
  
"The only thing bothering me is you." Was Nagi's reply. "Now go away."  
  
Brad turned to Schuldig. "What is going on, Schuldig?"  
  
"Nagi hates Christmas!" Schuldig complained. Nagi inhaled sharply and shot Schuldig another glare. "He doesn't want me to give him or you or Farf gifts!"  
  
Crawford pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You got me a gift?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Schuldig was waiting to hear Crawford thank him for his consideration. Nagi was waiting to hear Crawford reprimand the idiot German for mentioning Christmas presents in the first place. It was because of Schuldig that they had the damn tree. It was because of Schuldig that Nagi had to decorate the whole thing after Farfarello destroyed the first tree. It was because of Schuldig that Schwarz even dared to mention the word 'Christmas'.   
  
Both were surprised when Crawford just let out a sad sigh, then turn around and start walking away. Schuldig, still confused to what happened, tried to get his attention. Clearly, something was on Brad's mind. He could feel it.   
  
"Brad, what..." He began.  
  
"It's nothing." Crawford cut him off. "You're nice enough to get me something but it's unnecessary."  
  
"Unnecessary? But..."  
  
"Drop the subject, Schuldig." Brad ended the conversation right there before he walked away. Nagi went back to decorating the tree. Schuldig just stared as he watched the clairvoyant walk away, wondering what was going on in the household.   
  
*/Why does everyone hate Christmas? /* He asked himself. Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer.  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
Ah, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it longer instead. I hope my Schwarz fic has interested you. It's a crappy beginning, I know. It's my first time writing a fic starring Schwarz completely.   
  
Anyway, review but please no flames. I'm pretty new at the whole Brad x Schu thing as I said.  
  
Merry Christmas, readers! 


	2. Part II

Spirit of Christmas (Part II)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. If it were, Ken and Yohji would be in the first two episodes of Gluhen.   
  
Summary: A three-part story. It's Christmas time and Schuldig is all excited about the upcoming holiday. His three Schwarz teammates, however, are anything but jolly. Brad, in particular, seems more distant and unusually sad. Can Schuldig bring the spirit of Christmas back in each other them?  
  
Pairings: Brad x Schu (my second favorite pairing^^)  
  
(Well, I'm back here again. I'm glad that many of you have enjoyed the first half of this story. As I said before, it was supposed to be a one-shot but I got lazy and tired so I made it three parts instead. We all know Schwarz has issues so them all hating Christmas (Schu being the exception) seemed like a good idea. And it was swimming in my head for quite a long time now so I decided to go and write it now.)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I would put your names down right now but the sad thing is I can't remember anyone's name right now seeing that is still quite early in the morning and my mind isn't fully functioning. But you know who you are so thanks. I'll put everyone down in the next chapter I write. I promise!  
  
And now onto part 2...  
  
***  
  
"Finished!" Nagi let out a sigh of relief as he put the star on top of the tree and turned on all the lights. Then he threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes. Schuldig better be grateful for all this. Nagi had wasted an entire afternoon redecorating the damn tree without any help from the other Schwarz members. He could only hope that Farfarello didn't see this tree until Christmas was over. He glared at the tree.  
  
*/I never thought decorating a tree took so much time. /* He thought. */Then again, I've never decorated a tree before in my life. I didn't know there were such things as Christmas trees. I didn't...I didn't even know there was a thing called Christmas. /*  
  
It was a sad thought but it was true. For the fifteen years that Nagi had been alive, he never had Christmas in his house. Oh, he had heard about it but he didn't know what it was about. Evidently, it meant people getting together and sharing good times. It meant giving others presents and receiving some in return. It meant forgetting about past grudges and forgiving those who had done something wrong. Christmas was nothing more than a time of happiness for everyone.  
  
But no one let Nagi have a time of happiness. No one forgave him for his mistakes or gave him presents. No one bothered to share the day with him, not even his own family. They had abandoned him on the streets and left him to fend for himself. Children made fun of him. Adults looked down on him. Why did people hate him so much? It must have been his telekinetic powers. Those were what made him both, special and strange. Who knew what would have happened if Nagi had never become a member of Schwarz?   
  
The telekinetic was actually quite surprised to see Schuldig excited over Christmas. He looked down at the Kermit the Frog ornament hanging on the branch. Schuldig was the one who found it in a cereal box. In fact, most of the decorations were either bought or found by the German. He had been the one who decorated the tree the first time. He even had the nerve to *buy* everyone a gift! Nagi thought that Schuldig would be like the rest of them, letting Christmas pass by like any ordinary day. But it was quite the contrary. Schuldig was acting like a child. He hummed Christmas songs wherever he went, even when Farfarello was in the room. While Schuldig didn't provoke the Irishman, the songs were enough to make him twitch violently. Crawford made sure Farfarello was never around when Schuldig started humming. Farfarello was mad after all. Who knew what he would do if he heard those songs 24/7? Schuldig was an idiot.   
  
*/He's wasting both, time and energy, on such a silly holiday. /* Nagi thought, watching the colorful lights blinking on the tree. Everything was so bright and cheery...it almost made him sick to the stomach. Nagi was not used to seeing anything bright and cheery. He wished to use his telekinetic powers right now and break the tree to pieces. He would have except Schuldig like the holiday. Also, Brad didn't want to waste any more money buying decorations. Nagi knew how much the pre-cog hated spending money on trivial things (to him, anything dealing with Christmas was 'trivial') and for that reason, chose not to destroy anything.  
  
*/I cannot believe he bought Farfarello a present. /* Of course, Nagi was now thinking about Schuldig. It was probably the worst idea he'd ever heard. Personally, Nagi couldn't wait to see Farfarello's reaction to the gift. It would hurt Schuldig but it served him right. It was his fault for buying something for everyone in the first place.   
  
*/He's making a big mistake celebrating this holiday. /* Nagi decided. Too bad Schuldig was blind with happiness and good spirits to see that.   
  
***  
  
"Brad..." Schuldig said in a singsong voice. Despite how happy he was, he was also out of breath. He had been doing a lot of running, chasing Brad from room to room. He finally found his secret love sitting in the living room and staring out the window. It was starting to snow in Japan and that snow was sticking to the ground. By Christmas evening, everything would be draped in white. This was another thing Schuldig liked; snow on his favorite holiday made everything better.   
  
Crawford turned around to find the German grinning and holding something over his head. Squinting, Crawford saw that Schuldig was actually holding mistletoe. He had to roll his eyes at that.  
  
"What are doing?" He asked although he had a bad feeling what the answer was going to be.   
  
"Waiting for a kiss." Schuldig pressed his lips together. "Pucker up, Brad. I'm standing under the mistletoe..."  
  
"Well, I'm not!" Crawford snapped. "Go away, Schuldig. I have important things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Then why are you running from me?" Schuldig asked.   
  
"What is it that you want, Schuldig?" Crawford demanded. The demand wasn't as strong as usual. Instead, he had that sad tone in voice again. "What do you *really* want?"  
  
"An explanation." Schuldig said firmly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his forest green jacket to show his crush that he was being serious. This hatred of Christmas was driving him crazy. Sure, he expected Farfarello to hate it due to the fact it was a celebration of God's birth. But the other two? Nagi was fifteen and, while he was mature for a child his age (and certainly more mature than that Weiß kitten 'Bombay'. At least Nagi didn't go crying like a girl every time something bad happened), Schuldig expected the boy to be a little excited about the season. He'd expect Nagi to be happy about getting a gift. Instead, Nagi turned him down big time. And Brad? What the hell was Brad's excuse? He may be older than everyone but Christmas was a time for everyone, not just kids. He didn't have to get all giddy about it, just be a little happy. Brad didn't seem angry like Farfarello and Nagi. He just seemed...sad and distant. Something was troubling him and Schuldig wanted to know what it was.  
  
"I want an explanation." He repeated again. Then he grinned. "I'll give you three minutes to open up to me before I go diving into your head."  
  
"You wouldn't dare come into my head." Crawford said, turning away.   
  
"Try me." Schuldig's grin grew wider. "I can get all your thoughts. I'll know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what makes you horny...name it and I can get it. Thoughts have nowhere to hide from me."  
  
"I won't let you come into my head."  
  
"You can't hide anything from me, Brad." Schuldig whispered. Crawford cringed when he heard that. Only Schuldig had the nerve to call him 'Brad'. He usually did it to annoy the hell out of Crawford but now he sounded somewhat affectionate. There was something in his nasal voice, something soft and almost caring. Schuldig really wanted to know what was wrong.   
  
He showed his concern again when he said. "Talk to me, Brad. I won't bite you. And besides, you probably wouldn't taste good anyway."  
  
Crawford shook his head. As concerned as Schuldig was, he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him how he felt. He couldn't tell him the true reason for not liking Christmas. After all, what would Schuldig think of him? How would Schuldig feel if he knew what happened all those years ago?  
  
*/You ruined Christmas, Bradley! /*  
  
Schuldig jerked when he heard that. "You what?"  
  
Crawford realized that Schuldig was indeed listening to his thoughts. Nosy telepath.   
  
"What was that about, Brad?" Schuldig demanded. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Crawford said coldly. "It's nothing."  
  
*/Go away, Brad! You ruined Christmas! /*  
  
"You ruined Christmas? How?" Schuldig asked. These thoughts were some he had never heard before. Brad was, as much as Schuldig hated to admit it, boring like a stick of butter. His thoughts tasted more like turpentine than honey. But Brad ruining Christmas? How the hell did Brad ruin Christmas? And for whom did he ruin Christmas? Did he burn down the house? Did he open his Christmas gifts before Christmas morning? What did he do?  
  
"It's nothing." Crawford repeated, growing tired of Schuldig hanging around him. On any other occasion, Brad could tolerate his annoying teammate. In fact, he found an irritating Schuldig to be attractive. Crawford never thought of himself to be gay but after being with Schwarz for quite a while (and being around a certain orange-haired, emerald-eyed telepath), things took a drastic change. However, Schuldig didn't know this. As cool as he was, Crawford turned timid when he thought of telling the German the truth. But right now, he didn't want to be close to Schuldig.  
  
*/Santa Claus is not coming cause you ruined everything!/*  
  
*/You are naughty boy, Brad! I hope you get nothing!/*  
  
*/Why did you say such a thing, Bradley? I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't do that!/*  
  
*/Don't talk to me again, Brad!/*  
  
Crawford bit his lip as if to force back all those bad thoughts. He had kept them hidden for a long time but every Christmas, those terrible phrases would come back and haunt him. He didn't know why they hurt him so much. They were nothing more than words.   
  
*/You ruined Christmas, Bradley!/*  
  
He hadn't meant to ruin Christmas for anyone. He was only a kid back then. Couldn't they give him a break?  
  
*/I hate you, Brad. Go away./*  
  
"Who hated you?" Schuldig inquired. The grin had vanished from his face a long time ago and he stared at his American crush as if he was looking at someone he loved die before him. Something was hurting his Brad. Naturally, it happened back in the past. Brad wouldn't angst about something that happened now. He'd remain quiet and strong, eventually forgetting about what bothered him in the first place.   
  
*/YOU RUINED CHRISTMAS, BRAD!/*  
  
"How?!" Schuldig snapped. "How the hell did you ruin Christmas?"  
  
"I didn't!" Crawford shot back, finally whipping around and looking straight into Schuldig's eye. He was breathing harder than usual to keep all emotions inside. Schuldig just stood there, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for the explanation to come pouring out of Crawford's mouth.   
  
When the explanation didn't come, Schuldig spoke up again. "Talk to me. I won't tell Farf or Nagi what happened to you. I know, I don't keep promises but for you", He paused before saying, "...For you, I'll make an exception."  
  
Crawford turned away and Schuldig thought he was contemplating the offer. "I can't tell you." He replied.  
  
"Can't...can't tell me?" Now Schuldig was mad. "Then how am I supposed to help you?"  
  
"Did I *ask* you for help?" Crawford asked angrily. "I don't have any problems and even if I did, I wouldn't come to you for help."  
  
The last part of the comment stung Schuldig but he let it slide. He had a feeling Brad didn't mean that. So he asked in a soft voice. "If you don't have a problem, why do you hate Christmas?"  
  
They were both silent before Crawford chose to close the subject. "You can't help. I don't like Christmas for my personal reasons. Let's just leave it there."  
  
With that, he left the room. Schuldig pondered about the situation for a while. Those thoughts disturbed him and they were hurting Brad. He only started to dislike Christmas after someone told him he 'ruined' it. But the spirit had been there before. It just had to be bought back again.   
  
*/I don't care what you or anyone else says, Brad./* Schuldig thought. */One way or another, I will get you to like Christmas again. Even if it means invading your thoughts, even if it means breaking your rules, I will get you to like Christmas./*  
  
And he knew how he was going to do it.  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
(I had a hard time trying to figure out where the hell I wanted to end this chapter. It took me a while but now it's done! Whee! So now I can work on "Switch" a little bit more along with everything else. This story is almost done. I'm glad so many of you like it.)  
  
Sorry, die-hard Farfarello fans. I know I haven't bought him in yet. The truth is, it's hard to get into his head (and what a crazy head it is!) BUT he will be in the last chapter! I promise! And more of Nagi too! More sweeter Brad x Schu scenes  
  
Review please. No flames, thanks.   
  
Happy (early) New Years, readers! 


End file.
